The present application is directed generally to solidification of molded parts, and particularly but not exclusively to forming cast, single crystal, metal components. Many casting processes create a single crystal microstructure through temperature control of the cast component. The solidification front is controlled by passing the part through a transition between heat sourcing and heat sinking, where the solidification is occurring near the transition area. The direction of the solidification is therefore limited to the direction of motion of the part, or a small angular departure from the motion of the part. This restriction limits potential furnace design possibilities. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.